Caliente
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Lovino en a marre d'être sans cesse en dessous de Antonio quand ils le font! Il a décidé de se révolter et d'y aller franchement! Je suis nl en résumé mais bon : YAOI, LEMON, SPAMANO j'espère que ca vous plaira ;)


Pourquoi? Expliquez moi pourquoi? Comment ça ce fait qu'une tomate aussi fragile et gentille qu'Antonio, arrive à finir au-dessus à chaque fois qu'on le fait? Même si je prend des initiatives, si j'essaye d'être actif, jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'y arrive. C'est peut être la mèche? Ou bien... ou bien je ne sais pas moi! Ca m'énerve. Je compte bien cesser cette habitude et cela dès ce soir.

-Le soir-

Il m'avait préparé un plat suculant. Des pâtes à la bolognaise... mon plat préféré. Je savais qu'il voulait le faire ce soir vu ses petites inttentions. Oui je sais, il est toujours gentil mais là, sin regard dit: ''ce soir que tu le veuilles ou non tu es à moi''.

Je mangeais tranquillement, réfléchissant à : comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour ce soir. Il me regardait, des yeux persants, cherchant à savoir à quoi je pensais. Il me souriait, me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas et je ne me concenrtais absolument pas sur lui.

J'étais trop occupé ... ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Enfin.

Je me levais de la table d'une violence extrème.

-T'en as pas marre de faire de la bouffe dégeulasse? Déjà que tu es chiant à être sympa tout le temps alors si tu me cuisines mon plat préféré d'une manière aussi horrible, tu ne me sers à rien. Je monte!

Il me regardait, dubitatif, comme si j'avais insulté la plus belles de ses tomates. Je montais les marches des escaliers tel un hippopotame obèse enceinte, les joues gonflés, comme quand je suis énervé, assez rosies et au fond de moi je jouissais de mon idée sublime?

Je savais qu'il allait monter, dès que j'allais claquer la porte derrière moi! Je n'aurais juste, qu'à l'attendre.

Il voudra me faire un câlin en me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Je jouerais le jeu et je le repousserais, puis il usera de sa force pour me prendre dans ses bras et il m'embrassera le cou, ce qui me rend completement dingue. Bref, je ne vous raconterais pas mes points faible.

Puis après ca, je passerai à l'acte.

Je claqua la porte et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'il monte et qu'il entre comme un chien battue en manque d'affection.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lovi? Je pensais que ca te plairais, ton dîner préféré, rien que nous deux , se plaignait-il. Il s'approcha de moi, avec sa mine habituelle mais je m'éloignais.

-Non, ça ne va pas. J'en ai marre. Tu es toujours gentil et moi toutjours méchant Tu veux toujours être doux et ça m'énerve parce que je ne comprend pas qu'avec ton caractère tu..tu... non laisse tomber.

-Non dis moi. Je veux savoir. Et ne t'éloigne pas de moi comme ça. Je te veux dans mes bras.

-Je veux être au dessus. Ca me perturbe de, de d'être le plus argneux de nous deux, et de ne jamais réussir à..à.. et toi tu ne me laisses jamais...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu est parti comme ça? Donc.. mon dîner était bon?

-Oui il était bon, mais tu penses qu'à ça? Je te dis ce qui me pèse sur le coe-

Je m'arrêtais car il me regardait avec un regard luxurieux. Il s'approchait de moi tout doucement, puis m'embrassa fougeusement.

Mon souffle s'arrêta net. Il était sacadé, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer mais c'était si bon, dêtre lié à lui. Il m'embrassait depuis un bon moment déjà et à chaque fois il me faisait me sentir comme ça. Comme, comme un ange. C'était incroyable. Je l'aime.

Il se séprara de moipuis il me sussura à l'oreille:

-Tu n'avais qu'a me demander. Mon corps est à toi. Je t'en pris Romano.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était tellement sexy quand il m'appelait par mon nom officiel. Il acceptait, il acceptait de me laisser être dessus. D'un côté j'étais exité mais de l'autre j'avais peur. Et s'il n'aimait pas. Et si j'étais mauvais et qu'il ne m'aimait plus après ca? Comment devais je commencer? Je... ne me sens pas... capable... Non! Il faut que je le fasse. Il est d'accord et je le veux depuis longtemps. Je dois y aller!

Je m'approria ses lèvres, les plaquants conter les miennes, le collant au mur. Il était un peu plus grand que moi alors j'étais sur la pointe des pieds mais ça avait un côté très romantique. Je ne pense pas ce que je dis...

...

Il gémissait mon nom et carressait mes hanches. Je sentais que j'allais défaillir. Je pensais qu'il allait réussir, encore une fois à prendre le dessus. Je vais réussir, c'est moi qui vais lui faire tourner la tête.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je en le poussant brusquement sur le lit et me mettant a califourchon sur lui.

-Tu..tu..es si beau... je veux te prendre.

-Non, Antonio, c'est moi.

Je bougeais mon bassin sur le sien. Il fermait les yeux et respirait mal, il se détendait peu à peu et une bosse se créait au niveau de son pantalon.

Je me penchais lentement vers ses lèvres et je déboutonnais sa chemise pour avoir accès à son magnifique torse doré.

Je la lui enleva et lui carressa ses muscles, les lui embrassaient, puis remontait vers ses deux boules de chair rosies, déjà durcie, qui 'mexitaient tellement. Je jouais avec, les caressaient, les pinçaient puis les embrassaient.

-Je...je veux être méchant Tonio... mais je ne veux pas qu-

-Chut, prend moi et c'est tout, fait moi plaisir me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je l'ecoutais et je m'attaqua encore une fois à ses tétons. Cette fois-ci je les lechaient et je me mis à en mordre un en tripotant l'autre. Je le sentais se cambrer en dessous de moi ce qui me procurait un plaisir sans nom. C'était à mon tour d'avoir une erection plus qu'énorme. Je n'arrêtais pas mes mouvements de fesses et je jouais encore avec lui. Je lui lèchais le ventre en dessinant avec ma langue ses traits d'abdos. Je le voyais se débattre avec lui même pour ne pas me prendre et me laisser faire. Il était si adorable. Je le vis mordre ses lèvres puis je l'embrassa et enleva son pantalon, puis on boxer. Je descendis tout doucement vers son membre puis le caressa très légèrement. Il aimait ça mais il gémissait d'impatience, je voulais le faire languir, souffrir. J'y allais lentement en le frolant sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Une sorte d'exitation me prenait quand je le faisais attendre.

-Lovi, s'il te plait... plus...

-Supplie moi Antonio! Supplie-moi.

-Je...t'en...supplie, je veux plus...

J'obéis à ses ordres et lècha le bout de sa verge. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, je voyais des gouttes pré-séminales couler. Je le pris en bouche et commenca à faire des vas et vients. Dans ma bouche, ma langue se frottait à son membre. Mes mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que je sente son membre qui allait exploser en ma cavité bucale. Je le voyais se retenir le temps que j'enleve ma bouche. Je le fis, un filet de bave reliant ma bouche à son pénis. Je le regarda puis mis un doigt sur le bout afin qu'il ne puisse pas jouir, pas tout de suite.

-Lovino? ... Non, s'il te plait, je dois...gnnn... je dois...

-Non pas maintenant... pas comme ça, laisse moi encore un peu...

-Dépeche toi je n'en peu plus. Dit-il ayant une respiraition si peu développé qu'il pourrait s'étouffer.

Je le remis en bouche et lui fit une gorge profonde. Je n'en pouvais plus moi même. Je sentais que mon coeur allait exploser. Il était si bandant. Après quelques vas et vients rapide il jouit dans ma bouche et gémissant mon nom dans un râle de plaisir . Je me releva, m'asseya et avala, devant lui, son sperm . Il me regrdait avec des yeux si bestiaux, j'ai cru ne pas survivre à son regard.

Que devais-je faire mainteant? Je le préparais? Je le pénètrais? Je n'en avais aucune idée et lui, était toujours en état de transe. J'étais perdu mais une chose me vint en tête, je ne pensais pas le faire mais je ne me sentais pas non plus de faire l'autre. Je choisi donc la première option.

J'enlevai mes bas et frotta mon sexe avec le sien. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de ce remettre de ses émotions qu'il jeta sa tête en arrière gémissant plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Comme au début, je bougeais mon bassin mais cette fois ci son sexe frola mon entrée ce qui me fit perdre la tête. Mon corps avait pris le deçu de ma raison et je l'embrassa une enième fois tout en me préparant. Il l'avait vu et me demanda ce que je faisais. Je lui répondis juste de se taire et d'apprécier.

-gnn... tss... ha...

Je poussais des bruis que je ne pensais pas sortir un jour mais c'était exitant de le voir me regarder. Ses yeux brulant, sa bouche entre ouverte et ses joues rouge, fièvreuse, rien que pour moi. C'était joussif.

Une fois préparé j'enleva mes doigts et pris son pénis dans ma main. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant et j'avais peur mais je voulais le faire. Je mis son bout en mon entrée et descendis doucement. Malheureusement, ce fit long et pénible car ça faisait mal. Mais une fois habitué, en quelques sorte, je bougea tout doucement mes fesses pour me procurer du plaisir. Ca marchait assez bien d'ailleurs. Je gémissais et fermais les yeux quand je descendais et montais, sa verge en moi.

-Lovi... laisse moi...te prendre.

-...Oui..ha... vas y...

Je le laissais, je n'en pouvais plus de le faire moi, même, je voulais que ses doigts me brûle la peau, que ses baisers me fasse fondre, qu'il me fasse grimper aux rideaux.

Il me prit les hanches, bougeait lentement en moi et m'embrassait le cou. Chaque touché de sa part me faisait frissonner, gémir. C'était si bon, je ne pouvais plus tenir. Il trouva ma prostate et la frappa à plusieurs reprises. Je le voyais se concentrer, essayant de ne pas me faire mal, m'embrassant puis me pris mon membre et le masturba en me butant une dernière fois de toutes ses forces. Il jouit des son coup fait. Je me mis à hurler de plaisir et jouit également. Nous nous collâmes l'un contre l'autre, lui toujours en moi, sans bouger. C'était si bon.

Je fermais les yeux et me casa dans son creux, contre sa poitrine reprenant mes esprits et retrouvant mon souffle. Lui aussi était épuisé et me serra fort dans ses bras.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'enleva et se coucha, moi toujours sur son torse refusant de partir. Il nous couvra et m'enlaca avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait faire ressortir. C'était si bien sur lui.

-Je.. je, beguaillais-je tout en rougissant et ne relevant pas la tête, je n'ai pas réussi...

-Et alors mi corazon? Tu m'a donné du plaisir, tu m'a fait te désirer comme je n'en avais jamais eu.

-Oui, mais je le voulais et j'ai eu trop peur...

-Non, c'est juste que ton corps te disais non. Tu ne le voulais pas mais tu as essayé pour voir jusqu'ou tu aurais pu aller. Et puis de toute facon ce que tu m'as fait ce soir était plus beau que jamais. Tu recommenceras une prochaine fois ne t'en fais pas!

-Mmh... Vraiment?

-Oui, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui passe à l'action. J'accomplirais ton fantasme le plus fou, me murmura-t-il au creu de l'oreille.

Je frissonais rien qu'a entendre ses mots si doux et brutal en même temps. Il avait raison, je n'en étais pas capable et peut être qu'un jour viendra ou ça sera moi qui serais au dessus mais maintenant c'est lui. Lui qui me fait grimper au riedau en me prenant, jouant avec mon corps quand il le veut et comme il le veut. C'est lui, avec sa tendresse et sa gentillesse qui me fait sentir bien à n'importe quel moment. Mais la je voulais juste dormir, me reposer sur lui. J'acquiessa vagueent de la tête et la frotta contre sa poitrine comme si celle-ci était un coussin. Je ferma les yeux et murmura ''Ti amo''. Il ne bougea pas et ne dis rien durant un certain temps puis me répondit ''moi aussi ''en m'embrassant le haut de la tête tout en m'enlaçant plus fort encore.

Grâce à ses caresses, son odeur, sa présence et sa voix, je tomba dans les bras de Morphée puis il me suivit de très près.

 _"Si tu savais combien je t'aime, combien tu es nécessaire à ma vie, tu n'oserais pas t'absenter un moment, tu resterais toujours auprès de moi, ton coeur contre mon coeur, ton âme contre mon âme''_

 _-Victor Hugo_


End file.
